


Trust Me

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. RowlingPotter
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, r/s anon kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Remus' turn to give Sirius something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [RS Anon Kink Meme](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/206827.html). Prompt: Remus getting fucked by dog!Sirius.

Sirius' eyes were burning into his with what Remus recognized as unbridled lust and intense concentration. He could practically see the cogs spinning with blurry speed inside his devious mind. Remus cast a quick glance at James and Peter who were both hunched over their essays, and then looked back at Sirius warily.

Sirius smiled slowly.

"Prongs, detention left me peckish. I'm going to take Moony on a kitchen run."

James didn't look up. "Bring us back some."

"Pudding," Peter clarified, scratching his nose with his quill and then applying himself to his work again.

"Right." Sirius stood and flourished a hand toward the door. "Off we go, Moony."

Remus followed, uncertain whether he should be feeling a sense of anticipation or dread. He decided to go with both as Sirius preceded him down the stairs and out the portrait hole without a word. It wasn't until Sirius started heading up a stairwell, rather than down toward the direction of the kitchens that he spoke.

"Thought you were hungry."

Sirius shot him an indecipherable look. "We'll get to that later. I've other plans first."

"Such as?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Such as you keep your shirt on--for the time being." Sirius leered. "And wait until we get there to find out."

"Get _where_?" Exasperation made his voice sound cranky, but Remus was getting nervous now.

"Fifth Floor--the old study hidden behind the portrait of Prunella the Pungent."

"Oh," Remus said, turning to give Sirius a curious look. "I'd almost forgotten about that place."

Truthfully, it hadn't been all that interesting as far as secret rooms at Hogwarts went. It was one of the first they had found, and other discoveries afterwards had completely eclipsed the room's modest offerings.

"Exactly. Not likely to be disturbed there."

"Disturbed doing _what_?" Remus grabbed Sirius' arm to make him stop and look at him. "I mean it, Sirius, what have you got planned? If this is all about getting off, there are a lot more convenient places to--"

Sirius' eyes blazed up again, sending a shiver down Remus' spine. "You owe me."

Taken aback, Remus stared. "What?"

"You owe me, and yes, this is about getting off." Sirius stepped closer. "But we're going to get off _my_ way this time."

"Oh," Remus said a little tremor in his voice. He couldn't help blushing at the reminder of why exactly he owed Sirius. Because, he couldn't deny it, he _did_ owe him in a huge way.

Sirius nodded, a smirk quirking his mouth up--aggravatingly attractive. "I'm glad you agree." Without another word, he turned and strode quickly through the hallways, navigating stairwells and secret passageways with practiced ease.

By the time they reached the portrait, Remus' stomach was churning with nervous anticipation. He waited as Sirius sweet-talked Prunella into opening, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the abandoned room. It was even mustier than the last time he'd been there, a sagging old sofa, two armchairs in front of the stone fireplace, and a threadbare old rug the only furnishings. A series of sneezes wracked him as Sirius cast a few _Scourgify's_ to eliminate the worst of the dust.

Then Sirius was on him, pushing him back against the wall of empty shelves. His mouth slanted over Remus' with hungry force and he licked his way inside, bringing the full length of his body against Remus. The nervous flutter in his belly turned swiftly to arousal, and Remus couldn't help fighting his hold a bit, needing to release the sudden surge of adrenaline with this little mock-struggle.

Sirius laughed against his lips, crushing Remus harder against the wall. "Be good, Moony. Remember you're all mine tonight. Yeah?"

His cock stiffening at the thought, Remus nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as Sirius pulled his collar away and bit hard at the muscle where his shoulder met his throat.

"Get your kit off," Sirius whispered in his ear, then pulled back to watch him with those burning eyes, folding his arms across his chest in affected nonchalance.

Remus obeyed, tossing his clothes to the side without concern until he stood naked before Sirius. "What are we going to do?" He couldn't stop his voice coming out breathless and slightly high, a sure giveaway that he was hot for Sirius, even if his hard cock didn't make that obvious.

Sirius' gaze flickered over him, resting with an appreciative gleam on his erection. "You don't have to do anything, love." He smirked. "Other than get on your hands and knees." He pointed to a spot in the center of the faded rug. "Anytime you're ready."

His cheeks heating a little, Remus knelt as instructed, spreading his hands and knees into a comfortable position. Sirius walked around until he was standing in front of him.

"Trust me?"

Remus looked up, recognizing in Sirius' expression the faint apprehension that was mixed with excitement and arousal.

"Yes," he said simply.

Still, the shock of Sirius transforming into Padfoot made his heart stop for a moment. It started again with a heavy surge that made him gasp in response. Padfoot didn't move, and Remus stared at him, unable to process a single thought for several long seconds. Eventually, a slow flush spread over his face and down across what felt like his whole body.

Remus couldn't believe Sirius wanted _this_. Though they'd joked about it in the past, it had always been just that--a joke. Only, maybe not, because here they were and Padfoot was staring at him with Sirius' grey eyes.

Remus bit his lip. He wanted to shake his head, refuse to do it, grab his clothes and get dressed and out and _away_ , but he couldn't seem to move. Padfoot made a low, whining sound and Remus swallowed. Could he let Sirius do this? It _was_ Sirius after all. But it was so very filthy and wrong and... _Christ_. Remus' cock twitched.

He _did_ owe him. After several long, frozen seconds, Padfoot's ears lowered, galvanizing Remus into speech.

"All right." The words were barely a whisper, and his cheeks flamed up again bright red, but his cock was absolutely aching, arousal heating up his belly like nothing he'd ever felt. He let his head drop, trying to hide his dilated eyes and traitorous expression from Sirius.

He felt the brush of fur as Padfoot stepped toward him. His body slid along Remus' own naked flank, almost soothing, and then Padfoot was behind him. He tried to brace himself, but Remus couldn't contain a startled cry as Padfoot's tongue licked between his legs and slid up the crevice of his arse.

Padfoot's tongue wasn't like Sirius'. It was long and thick and somewhat rougher, coated in thick saliva, but it was soft and pliant, unable to firm into a point that could press inside him or apply deliberate pressure. Instead it was wild and sloppy and so fucking dirty that Remus almost wanted to cry.

Instead he held his breath until his vision went white, finally gasping for air as Padfoot licked enthusiastically, tongue curling over Remus' balls and arse with noisy, slurping sounds. His stomach churning with shame and helpless lust, Remus rocked back into it, a few moans slipping from his lips despite his efforts.

Padfoot growled low, surprising Remus by mounting him suddenly, front paws and claws sliding over Remus' back and ribs. A little fear joined the assault of emotions, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut as if to block out the utter wrongness of his shameful arousal. He groaned as Padfoot settled against his arse and managed to press his cock inside.

Padfoot was a huge dog, which Sirius had never tired of boasting. Remus felt it now, stretching him, but it was the other differences that reinforced the alienness of the experience. The soft fur rubbing against his back and arse, the one-speed rapid thrusting that Padfoot used to fuck him. He wrenched forward with the force of it, pushing back with his hands to keep from being shoved face first into the floor.

His cock slapped against his belly, smearing fluid onto his straining stomach as Padfoot kept up the brutal pace. Aching, he reached a hand to touch himself, but Padfoot growled against his back, the scrape of teeth sending Remus' hand back to its position on the floor. Half a minute more of the steady thrusting and Padfoot came with a last violent shove.

His arms shaking, Remus held himself steady as he could as Padfoot sagged against him. Then Padfoot's hips lifted and Remus cried out as he attempted to pull out, Padfoot's engorged knot straining against the ring of his arse. " _Fuck_."

Padfoot whined, settling against him again and waiting it out until he could pull away with more ease. Still, Remus hissed as the action left him sore and empty, and feeling oh so dirty. He slid forward to rest on his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. Padfoot didn't allow him the respite, though.

His cold nose nudged up under his hip, pushing insistently until Remus rolled over, and then the dog was crawling between his legs again, causing Remus to spread them wider. His tongue lapped at Remus' balls, only barely flicking at his cock in what must have been a deliberate effort to avoid it. Curling his fingers into fists, Remus pushed his hips up helplessly. Then Padfoot was licking at Remus' abused hole, lapping up the leaking come and making Remus writhe, desperate for more.

" _Please_."

He almost sobbed in relief as Padfoot's warm tongue assaulted his cock. It rolled and curled with thick, wet sounds as Padfoot bathed Remus' cock from root to tip again and again. Remus lifted his head to watch a moment, a surge of filthy heat making him dizzy as he took in the sight of Padfoot licking him. So fucking wrong, he thought, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes tight shut. So _dirty_.

He came with a shudder, hips arcing up as he released, and then collapsing in a limp sprawl, hissing softly as Padfoot thoroughly cleaned his softening cock.

Even when he felt Sirius curl up against him and pull him close, he couldn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could ever meet Sirius' gaze again.

"Hey," Sirius whispered.

Remus made an inarticulate sound, curling into Sirius and hiding his face against his neck.

"You were amazing."

Remus just pressed harder against him.

"I mean it. You were so--" Sirius laughed in something like wonder. "Wow."

"I'm not sure 'wow' is the word I'd use," Remus muttered against his neck.

"You...didn't like it?" The worry in Sirius' voice sent a spike of guilt through Remus.

"I...I _did_." He still didn't pull away, though.

"Oh." Sirius laughed breathlessly again. " _Oh_."

He stroked soothing fingers through Remus' hair, lulling him into a state where he almost felt he could confront the world again. Then Sirius spoke.

"So we can do this again sometime?"


End file.
